Hair Dye
by kamitori
Summary: Legolas is bored when he goes to visit Imladris. He decides to pull a prank of Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel. Unfortunately, Erestor and Haldir also get thrown in there.


**Hair Dye**

**Summary: **Legolas is bored when he goes to visit Imladris. He decides to pull a prank of Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel. Unfortunately, Erestor and Haldir also get thrown in there. Of course, whenever Legolas pranks someone, or a group of someone, chaos is insured.

**AN:** Wow, my first ever _Lord of the Rings _story. I'm so happy! If you don't know me by now, I like to humor people. Humor is great! I'm not very good with romance anyway. Those romance fics are by request. Ahaha...uh, anyways, let's get on with the story before I ramble too much. Roll story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord of the Rings

* * *

It was a quiet day in Imladris. Too quiet—for a certain Elf, that is. The certain Elf, the fair-haired son of King Thranduil, Legolas, was sitting in his room dejectedly. He hadn't felt like going hunting with Aragorn, Elrohir, and Elladan earlier in the day nor did he want to spend time with Glorfindel, Erestor, and Haldir. Thus, he was bored. And everyone knew that a bored Elf equals chaos. 

As Legolas sat in his room, he spied his hair care products that he had gotten for his birthday. In the basket that held them were five bottles of hair dye: black, mud brown, pink, yellow, and purple. Why he had purple, pink, and yellow hair dye he did not know. An idea popped into Legolas' mind and an evil grin spread over his face. The next couple days will be interesting, especially since his four victims were out right now.

He grabbed four of the five bottles: purple, pink, yellow, and brown and quietly crept out of his room and into Glorfindel's room. Inside the other blond Elf's bathroom, he took Glorfindel's shampoo bottle, dumped two-thirds of it out, dumped almost all of the brown hair dye in, and shook it until the formula was well mixed. He then repeated it for Elrohir, Elladan, and Aragorn.

Realizing that they would kill him if they found out that he was the one to blame for their hair coloring, Legolas slipped into Erestor's room and hid the purple and brown dye then did the same with the pink and yellow dye in Haldir's room. Then, coming up with another brilliant idea, Legolas rushed back into his room and got out a black wig that he had gotten when visiting the Shire. Then, he took the black hair dye and hid it in Erestor's room before hurrying back into his room once again, giddy with anticipation. It was going to be one of his best pranks ever.

Snickering to himself, he decided to go help out in the kitchen for it would give him an excuse to take a bath and get his golden hair "dyed". An hour later, as Legolas came out from the kitchen, he had found out that Glorfindel, the twins, and Aragorn had came home and were in their rooms taking their afternoon baths.

"Perfect," Legolas whispered to himself and hurried to his room to commence the prank.

After donning his black wig, Legolas only had to wait ten minutes before four identical screams could be heard. Legolas smirked before adding in his own scream and rushed out the door. Outside he met up with his victims and had to fight back his laughter and put on a façade of anger and shock.

"Who did this?" Aragorn shouted in dismay. "Look! My hair has turned PINK!"

Legolas feigned a fake look of misery. "M-my beautiful hair! My beautiful golden hair has been turned the darkest black! It looks like the color you would find in Mordor!"

Elrohir interrupted Legolas with a shove and pulled at his hair. "Look, look, my hair, it is purple! Purple and I do NOT go together!"

"My hair is yellow!" Elladan said, sobbing. "It's a nice combination with Ro, but I absolutely hate this neon yellow!"

"Brown! My hair is mud brown! It looks so grimy!" Glorfindel complained. "I am known as Glorfindel, fair-head, not mud-head! Oh when I find out who did this, I'll—"

"My, my, what has happened to you five?" Turning around, they found Erestor walking up to them, smirking and chuckling. "You guys look like you've been dumped in paint!"

Legolas inwardly smirked Everything was going according to his plan. "You did this, didn't you?" he accused, pointing a finger at Erestor.

"What happened? You five look funny!" Haldir said as he came up behind Erestor. "Legolas, why are you giving me that look?"

"You're his accomplice, aren't you?" he said, giving the two confused Elves a fake cold glare. "Think about it, they come in sniggering and chuckling like they did something—like put hair dye in out shampoo, right?"

The others agreed in unison, throwing threats and insults at the two innocent Elves.

"W-wait, we—" Erestor began, only to be interrupted by Aragorn.

"Oh shut your lying mouth!" he shouted angrily. "I have PINK hair! How am I going to face Arwen now?!"

"Thanks to you, I am not fair-haired anymore!" Glorfindel added. "How will I live up to my name now?!"

"You two are dead!" the twins shouted in once voice and all of them proceeded to chase the now screaming Elves.

They chased Erestor and Haldir all the way back to their rooms where they locked, bolted, and barricaded their doors and windows while the others yelled their threats and banged on the door until Elrond had to come and literally had to pry all of them from the door and locked them in their rooms and threatened to shave all their hair off if they stepped out of their rooms before dinner.

Legolas snickered to himself as he removed the wig and started to dunk the wig in water to make it seem like he was trying to remove the dye. Everything was definitely going according to his plan. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Rushing over to his bed, he threw himself on it and began to laugh like a maniac into his pillow. After calming down, Legolas straightened his hair, braided it, and put on his wig. Then, after making sure that he looked like he was trying to get the dye out, Legolas left his room. It was going to be an interesting dinner.

---------------------------------

There was a hostile feeling at the dinner table. Aragorn had wanted to eat his dinner in his room but was dragged down by Arwen. He had worn a cloak and hid his head under the hood of his cloak throughout dinner, but Legolas could feel the hostile feelings from him even though he was sitting nearly five feet from the man. Glorfindel was sending Erestor and Haldir hostile looks and the twins were scribbling something down on paper. Whenever they looked up, they made the death sign by drawing their fingers over their throats before bending over the piece of paper once again. Legolas could barely contain his excitement. He had no doubt in mind that they were plotting something to get back at the two innocent Elves.

Elrond, tired of the hostile feeling, finally sighed and broke the silence. "Come now, it was just a harmless little prank," he said, looking at all of them. "Erestor and Haldir will get punished of course," He turned and gave them a sharp look. "But there is no need to try and kill them!"

Aragorn finally snapped. "Have you seen what they did to me, Ada?!" he yelled. "How am I to be king when I have PINK HAIR?! No one will respect me! My pride has been damaged and will be even more so! I'll be a laughing stock!"

Elrond had to bite his tongue to keep himself from laughing. Aragorn's hood had fallen back to reveal flamingo pink hair. "W-well, it's not so bad," he managed to say. "A-at least you still have hair."

"It's not helping, Ada," Aragorn replied stiffly.

Legolas bit back his laughter and stood up. "I do not feel like eating," he announced with a sigh. "I don't think I shall eat again until my hair is perfectly blond again." Shooting a cold look at Haldir and Erestor, he said, "Farewell," and stomped off with a dignified look.

When he had gotten back into his room again and locked the door, Legolas let out an un-princely laugh and took off his wig, letting his braided blond hair down. "This is by far my best prank ever!" he said to himself. Then he proceeded to take his evening bath and went off to bed.

---------------------------------

_**Scuffle**_

_**Scuffle**_

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

Legolas woke up to the sound of knocking on his door. Quickly putting on his wig, Legolas opened the door to find the twins, Aragorn, and Glorfindel outside. He noticed that Elrohir was holding the piece of paper from dinner earlier. "What are you doing?" he whispered, closing the door behind him.

Elladan and Elrohir grinned and waved the paper. "We're going to get back at Erestor and Haldir," Elladan said excitedly.

"D'you want to join us, Leggy?" said Elrohir.

"Fine," Legolas replied. Then he shot a cold look at Elrohir. "How many times must I tell you not to call me 'Leggy'?!"

Elrohir stuck out his tongue at him. "Oh lighten up, Leggy," he said. "Come on, let's go!"

Legolas glared at them purple-haired Elf but followed after him. He could definitely _not_ skip out on this. Things were finally getting interesting. They first stopped at Erestor's room. Opening the door quietly, all five of them snuck in. Glorfindel opened out a bag that he had brought and took out a bottle. He passed that and a pair of scissors to Elladan.

"A bottle of Evërleston Lake water," Glorfindel whispered proudly. "It does not feel wet, but it shall turn his hair a marvelous rainbow shade."

Elladan grinned and held up the scissors. "Snip, snip, away goes his _perfect_ hair!" He dumped the water on Erestor's head (he was rolled over by Aragorn and Elrohir) and made sure that Erestor's dark hair had turned a vibrant shade of neon colors. Then, grinning evilly, he proceeded to cut the Elf's hair, careful not to wake him up. After stuffing the Elf's hair in a spare bag, Elladan gave them an 'okay' sign and they left.

Next they headed for Haldir's room. There, they repeated the process, except they didn't cut his hair. After that, they all snuck back into their respective rooms for a good night's sleep. Truthfully, none of them could sleep much in anticipation for the next day—especially a certain blond Elf prince.

---------------------------------

Legolas' eyes snapped open at the sound of two Elves screaming and grinned. "Ah, so they have awakened," he said cheerfully. "Well, let's get to it!"

The Elf leapt out of bed and took a quick bath before hurrying down to breakfast. Spying Erestor and Haldir, Legolas had to bite back a laugh. "Oh, so you two have been hit too?" he asked, frowning. "I guess you two really are not the culprits after all. Truly I am sorry."

Both Elves shot him a suspicious look, but then calmed down for they had fallen for his façade. He smiled and ran a hand through his wig. The air was lighter until Legolas' victims came in. They all sat or stood in silence until Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel, and Aragorn burst out in laughter. Legolas could not hold it in any longer. Soon he too joined in. Erestor and Haldir tried to look upset, but soon they joined in as well.

"What is all this laughter?" a booming voice said. The laughter died as Lord Elrond walked in. But as soon as he saw them, he broke into laughter as well. "My goodness, by Valar, all of you look ridiculous! By the way, Legolas, your Ada wants you back in Mirkwood as soon as possible."

Laughter once again filled the halls. "Very well, Lord Elrond," Legolas said with a smile on his face. "I shall leave right away. But please, do not see me off. I shall be fine. So, good-bye!" Legolas gave a quick wave and ran off with Elvin speed.

"Should we do as he says?" Aragorn said with a feeling of uneasiness. "I feel quite uneasy about this."

"Oh pish posh, Gwadur-nîn," Elrohir said cheerfully, giving Aragorn a hard pat on the back. "You're just feeling that way because you haven't eaten anything yet! Come, let us have our breakfast!"

---------------------------------

Legolas looked back at Imladris, the Last Homely House, and laughed. "My, I've managed to get out alive!" he said to his horse. "Well, let us go before they find out, shall we?" Spurring his horse on, Legolas rode back to his home with speed, his golden hair trailing behind him. "I just hope they won't try to kill me the next time I visit!"

---------------------------------

Erestor was in his room when he say something poking out from under his bed. He got down on his knees and pulled the thing out to find that it was a bottle of black hair dye. The Elf's eyes widened and he reached back under his bed to only pull out two more hair dye bottles: purple and brown. Rushing out the door with the bottles in hand, he bumped into Haldir who was also holding hair dye bottles: pink and yellow.

"So there's bottles under your bed too?" Haldir said, holding his out.

"Oi, what are you two doing?" Glorfindel asked as he, the twins, and Aragorn walked up to them. "Hey, aren't those—" A light bulb lit up in the Elf's head. "Hey, don't they look like the hair dye bottles we got Legolas for his birthday?"

"Yes, they do," Aragorn replied. Suddenly, his light bulb lit as well. "I think we should go to Legolas' room."

"Why?" Elladan asked as they followed their brother and friend.

"I think we shall rind out the truth about our hair being dyed in a certain Elf's room, mellon- nîn," Glorfindel said.

Aragorn opened the door to Legolas' room to find on his bed a black wig, the basket of hair care products. and a letter. Brows furrowing, Aragorn picked up the letter and began to read the neat script out loud.

_"To my friends:_

_"Dear all, I thank you all for letting me pull this prank on you, though then again, it was all of you who brought this demise upon yourselves when you gave me that basket of hair care products. True, I take good care of my hair like all other Elves, but it does not mean that I obsess over it like some she-Elf. Next time, just get me new arrows._

_"Anyways, Aragorn, mellon- nîn, pink is SUCH a lovely shade of color. Anyways, I feel like I should tell Erestor and Haldir who dyed their hair rainbow, for I know that they are listening. It was Glorfindel, Aragorn, and the twins who did it. I was merely a witness. My prank wasn't as cruel since they dye will wear off in a few days, while the water from the Evërleston Lake will last for weeks. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the prank!_

_"Legolas Thranduilion"_

_**Crunch**_

_**Crackle**_

All the Elves and man in the room were fuming in anger. "That Legolas," Aragorn growled, crushing the letter in his hand.

Walking over, Erestor picked up the wig. "I can't believe we got framed," he said before sticky web was shot all over the room, trapping all who were in there.

"LEGOLAS! YOU ARE DEAD!!!"

---------------------------------

Legolas halted his horse and grinned as he heard the screams. "Ah, so they figured it out!" he said. "That was loud. I'm more than a day's ride ahead from riding so much, but...well, let us go before they catch up, shall we?" And with that, Legolas' laugh was heard in the air as he hurried back to Mirkwood, leaving the threats behind. He sure wasn't going back to Imladris any time soon.

_**The End

* * *

**_

There you have it, my first _Lord of the Rings_ story. I'm sure you attentive readers have caught some things like how Elrohir's hair was purple and Elladan's was yellow, complimenting each other. Truth is, I never intended that until I reread what I wrote in my notebook. Then again, that was boredom in school glaring at you right there.

Also, I found out (by reading another fanfic after I had written down that Legolas was to get his hair "dyed" black) that many had wanted to see Legolas have black hair. That, though, might have been minor. Anyways, what I want to say is that these happenings are merely coincidental. Trust me. I had only planned the beginning in my mind and wanted Aragorn to have the yellow hair, but decided pink was more of a humiliation.

So there you have it. Please review. For goodness sake, constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
